poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bamboozling Forest!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Bamboozling Forest in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the binoculars spying on the heroes and targets Pikachu) James: 'Target's currently having lunch. '''Jessie: '''My, my, don't they look happy. '''Meowth: '''Not after we catch all of them. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''This will be like taking candy from a baby. (Cut to the heroes eating lunch) '''Narrator: '''On the way to Cyllage City, our heroes are taking an enjoyable lunch break. But little did they know mysterious eyes are watching them. (We see two Pancham hiding in the bush spying on the heroes) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''The Bamboozling Forest! '''Magnifo: '''That was a good picnic. '''Mesmo: '''Yeah. (Takes a bite of the Hamlogna Sandwich) (Then Pikachu hears something and so as the other Pokémon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What's wrong? '''Emerl: '''Shh, I heard something over there. (The bush moves) '''Serena: '''It sounds like something's moving. '''Bonnie: '''I bet it's a Pokémon. (Froakie throws Frubbles and hit someone) '''Tai Kamiya: '''There is something over there! '''Agumon: '''Show yourselves! (Two Pancham with frubbles covering their faces comes out of the bushes) '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Two Pokémon! '''Tai Kamiya: '''What are they?! (Now we cut to the villains) '''Meowth: '''What are they? '''Jessie: '''Never seen these Pokémon before. '''James: '(He brings out the device and analyze) I believe their Pancham. (Cut to Ash cleaning Pancham's face) 'Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry to scare you like that. '''Takato Matsuki: '(Gasp in surprise) Those are Pancham! (Serena brings out her Pokédex and analyze Pancham) '''Serena's Pokedex: '''Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, that should do it. '''Yolei Inoue: '''How cute! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Pancham are so cute and adorable! '''Serena: '''But those Panchams looks so different. These two are much cuter! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''There so cute! I really want one of those Pokémon as my partner! '''Clemont: '''The Pokédex says they do they're best to look tough, so I guess they must be their normal face. '''Serena: '''So why not just make them cuter in the Pokédex? '''Clemont: '''I never heard anyone complain about the Pokédex before. '''Rika Nonaka: '''Really? It's just too bad they're being shown like that. '''Renamon: '''Maybe they're liking to join our picnic. (Two Pancham runs to the Pokemon food and their eyes begin to sparkle) '''Palmon: '''I wonder what those two Fighting Type Pokémon are saying? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Maybe they're asking if Chespin will share it's Pokémon food? '''Serena: '''Maybe not I wish we knew what they meant. '''Tommy Himi: '''Hey Pancham, wanna join? '''Cody Hida: '''If you are, you can have some lunch with us, if you want. '''Clemont: '''Leave that to me, the future is now thanks to science. Clemontic gear on! Allow me to present my Pokemon translator! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow! '''Bonnie: '''You gotta get at bettering name. '''Serena: '''But it sounds fascinating for sure! '''Zoe Orimoto: '''Show us what it can do. '''Clemont: '''My brillant invention allows the user to understand Pokémon. Which facilitates better communication with Pokémon, by performing a complete analysis of vocal tone movement and expression. Pancham would you please say something? Switch on! (Two Pancham speaks) '''Translator: '''What do you have belongs to everyone? '''Clemont: '''See, it gives us a perfect translation! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Science is so amazing! '''Zaptor: '''That's awesome! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Same goes for me! (Two Panchams look at each other as Pikachu, Dedenne, Fennekin and Fletchling with their acquired faces sees them) '''Bonnie: '''Did they really say that stuff? '''Serena: '''Who knows maybe they did. '''Veemon: '''My guess is that Pancham are probably saying what Ash was saying, that Chespin should share it's food with them. (Pancham agrees and begins to feel happy) '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''They're so cute! '''Palmon: '''Maybe they want to play with them! '''Clemont: '''Why didn't my machine function properly? I suppose my invention could have chosen its words poorly. (Pikachu walks to Ash) '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika, pi. '''Agumon: '''What's the matter? '''Ash Ketchum: '''What Pikachu? '''Serena: '''Are you two hungry? I'll get you some food. '''Biyomon: '''Don't forget about me. '''Clemont: '''You know, perhaps, Ash was correct after all. (While he was trying to fix it, the invention explodes) '''Guilmon: '''That was not cool. '''Takato Matsuki: '''You can say that again. Next time, please don't let you're inventions ever explode again! '''Rabbit: '''Yeah! Please don't make it explode again! '''Serena: '''Okay, here you are. (Two Pancham eats the Pokemon food, next they ate the heroes' foods and at last they ate more Pokemon food belonging to the heroes' Pokemon team) '''Cody Hida: '''What are they doing?! '''Eddy: '''My food! (Two Pancham are full from eating) '''Bonnie: '''They ate everything we've had! (Chespin speaks in anger) '''Clemont: '''My Pokémon translator was right! It said they said that what we have belongs to everyone, which means our lunch belongs to the Pancham too! '''Serena: '''It said what?! '''Bonnie: '''And that doesn't help us at all now! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Like I said, Science is so amazing! '''Emerl: '''Totally amazing, right, Tai? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Oh, yeah! '''Clemont: '''I guess you can say that. '''Teslo: '''Tell me about it. '''Jessie: '''Aim! '''Meowth: '''Fire! '''Major Nixel: '''Fire! (The villains unleashes the traps trapping the Mixels, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack Pooh Bear, his friends, Pikachu, Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Froakie! Emerl! Pooh! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Ken! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Henry! Rika! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''J.P.! Zoe! Tommy! '''Matt Ishida: '''T.K.! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Applejack! '''Serena: '''Fennekin! '''Clemont: '''Chespin! '''Philmac: '''My friends! (Two Pancham got away) '''Team Rocket and Team Robot's Enemies: '''The truth's ours! Friends included! '''Major Nixel: '''We got the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1! The DigiDestined and their Digimon! And the Mixels! Thank you, thank you very much! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! '''Donald Duck: '''Major Nixel! '''Goofy: '''Zach Varmitech! '''Martin Kratt: '''Donita! '''Christ Kratt: '''Gaston! '''Matt Ishida: '''D.O.O.M.! '''Gabumon: '''Dr. Eggman! '''Jessie: '''Surprise, surprise! '''Meowth: '''Time flies! '''James: '''Away to the skies! '''Serena: '''Stop! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, no, they don't! After them Fletchling! '''Tentomon: '''I'll stop them! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''We're coming! '''Hawkmon: '''Wait up! (They fly up to go after the heroes) '''James: '''Not so fast! (He throws his Pokéball summoning his Inkay) Inkay, go! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Get them, Zackbots! (Inkay fires ink on the heroes but they dodge and Fletchling and Twilight gets hit and falls down) '''Twilight Sparkle: '''I can't see! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Fletchling, oh, no! (He catches his Pokemon just in time from the fall) '''Tentomon: '''Let's digivolve! '''Hawkmon: '''Right! (Before two Digimon can digivolve, Donita's pose beam stop them from digivolve and Gourmand fires Cookie Dough on two Digimon and falls down) '''Izzy Izumi: '''Tentomon! '''Yolei Inoue: '''Hawkmon! '''Villains: '''No! Oh, yes! (The villains makes a get away as the heroes packs up) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Come on, let's go! '''Emerl: '''We got to save them! '''Serena: '''Right behind you! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Time to get going! '''Agumon: '''Okay! '''Bonnie: '''Please, help Chespin! '''Clemont: '''You can count on me, Bonnie! (Cut to the villains hi five their hands) '''Villains: '''Yay! A job well done! '''Jessie: '''There's nothing like work that's lots of fun! '''James: '''In the boss' eyes, will be second to none! '''Meowth: '''Hey! We're taking you to Team Rocket Headquarters, and turn you into a bunch of useful members of Team Rocket's sencity! '''Francisco: '''We got those DigiDestined and their Digimon! '''Donita Donata: And soon, we are gonna take one Crest and soon, We'll be rich! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Let us go! '''Renamon: '''Let us go! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''You'll be sorry! '''Jessie: '''James, shall we notify headquarters? '''Meowth: '''Hold the phone! '''Bowser: '''What is it, Meowth? '''Meowth: '''Who's gonna get the credit for this ingenious job? (Everything pause with dark background) '''James: '''Well I invented the captive machine. '''Meowth: '''Yeah, well I came up with the plan. '''Jessie: '''Well I'm the one who pointed out the key point. It's a no brainer. '''Larry: '''Well, Yeah, Wait what? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts